Angela Roza Belikov
by KaiyaJones
Summary: The daughter of Dmitri Belikov is at the academy for the first time in the states. her dad is with her...Rose Hathaway is her new mentor... NO SK...dont own Dmitri : *pout* or Vampire Academy... I DO OWN Angela Roza :...On Hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is has been beta read all the chapters are being replaced. Thank you…sorry for the confusion before. 3 ME

The darkness in my mind could not be as easily described as my appearance or my constantly changing emotions. I was shocked, appealed even at the level of acceptance from those who in other situations would have been considered my peers.

My name, though it is unimportant, is Angela Roza Belikov. Yes, before you jump at it, my dad's name is Dmitri Belikov. Now you're probably assuming that Rosemarie Hathaway is my mom. Well, you know what they say about people who assume. It makes an ass out of you. My mother is of no consequence; she was a mere Moroi girl that wanted sex from the amazing Dmitri Belikov, got pregnant, and, well, didn't want me.

I grew up in Russia with my grandmother and aunts, but Dad refused to let me stay there. He sent me to the Russian Academy to study to be a guardian at three. He visited only to test me. When I was old enough he started training me himself.

I'm seventeen now and just got transferred the the American Academy in Montana, Dad's with me to finish my training 'till graduation. Only problem is, my mentor's name is Guardian Hathaway, and she hates me and my father.

We were driving, something I hated doing with my father and his stupid western music. It didn't make sense for him to take me out of my school just so that I could be where he was transferred. I was more than happy to do my field experience back in Russia with my friends. I guess I understood his need to see me graduate, but here I doubted my ability to graduate top of the class.

As we arrived to the gates, I opened my mouth to complain but I knew the look on his face. This would just be harder for him. I could tell that, once upon a time, he had loved this guardian Hathaway woman and that he was her mentor. I knew bits and pieces of what I could get out from Grandmamma but nothing seemed to make sense. As he put it in park we stood in front of the Academy doors his back to the doors and mine to the Mustang GT I insisted he rent.

"Angela remember what I told you about Guardian Hathaway, she's a bit of a hard ass sometimes. She will hate you.." he paused looking at my face as I tried to tell him she was right behind him.

"Guardian Belikov, what a surprise! I was only expecting one Belikov, this must be your daughter," I could tell she knew how to mask her anger much like dad could but her loathing for him shined through that.

"Roza please I did what I ha..." he didn't even finish his sentence before a slapping sound was heard and a red mark formed on his face.

"You may have been my mentor Belikov but that doesn't give you any right to call me that anymore. Younger Belikov, start running. We won't be sparring today. Two miles. _Run now_!"

I must have snickered out loud. I knew she and my Dad were alike in training, as she was his pupil, but _two miles_? That was a cake walk for me and for anyone with the pleasure of training with my Dad.

I looked at her as if she was mental, "That's it? Dad, honestly, you did a bad job if you taught her two miles was a punishment," I laughed and started running full speed.

While I was running I saw something that peaked my interest, Dad and this woman sparring, trying to see who was the better. Then I saw it. The tattoos on her neck. I had never seen so many; there must have been at least a hundred.

Then I began to understand why Dad had left her when he did. The way I see it she was seventeen when he was already twenty-four. While I watched them spar I saw Dads mask drop like it used to when we were sparing. That's when I heard her, "Dimika."

My heart stopped. _Did she just…_ "Dad?"

They stopped I guess they hadn't realized I was back but the masks went right back up the minute they realized.

"Let's go get you signed up Angela," My dad said coldly. I had never heard him talk with such lack of emotion around me.

"Dad?" I was searching for any sign of emotion but it was gone all of it and this _thing_ was going to pay for it.

I guess you could say I am a tad bit rebellious. Okay that might be a tiny exaggeration; I am everything my father wasn't. I am a rebellious teenager with the inability to bite my tongue, "Who _the hell_ do you think you are? You act as if what my father did actually hurt you! PLEASE! Those tattoos on your neck show he made you everything you are!"


	2. Outburst againOo

I had never seen such anger out of a single person before, but as she lifted me by the front of my shirt, I realized I had gotten myself into a bad situation.

"You listen and You listen good, little Belikov," her voice was so low it was barely above a whisper but it was in such a tone that even I shrunk back in fear, "You don't know anything about me or who your father used to be. As for the marks on my neck, they don't mean everything. You will learn in time maybe next time you'll think before you react," with that she dropped me and with that she turned and left me to the mercy of a very angry Dmitri Belikov.

"Angela, the reason we are here is for you to learn from the best _not to interfere with what is in the past. _Your maturity level is unacceptable. Guardian Hathaway might be your mentor, but I am your father. After our meeting with the headmistress, you will run 5 miles. After doing so, you will do 300 sit ups and 300 pushups. If you can still move after that you will go and apologize to Guardian Hathaway!"

As I started opening my mouth to complain I realized that _Dad_ was gone. Instead I would have to deal with the famous Dmitri Belikov for the next few hours with little to no sleep.

"Yes, Guardian Belikov," I snapped angrily as I entered the Academy doors. Since it was noon in the human world, the Academy was silent. There were no rumors being whispered of the mysterious new student. Okay, so I might be exaggerating a little; I tend to do that a lot, but what do you expect when you have a hard ass father!

"Another thing, you will refer to me as Guardian Belikov in every public setting. I was unsure of whether or not this was necessary, but your obvious lack of maturity has shown it is needed," his voice stung me like a knife, but I refused to hang my head in shame to him.

"Understood, Guardian Belikov," I snapped at him and let him see the anger in my eyes

It didn't matter what he thought anymore. This wasn't for him; I will surpass him. As we reached the headmistress's office I noticed that again we were joined by Guardian Hathaway as well as another student.

"Guardian Belikov, it's great to see you again! Hello, Angela, I remember you when you were born. Pity Dmitri didn't let us train you from the get go," she extended her hand to me and I shook it, but by now, I already didn't like her.

First, she said she remembers me for seventeen years ago. Big freaking deal. Then she insults my father's choice to train me in Russia.

"This will be your guide around the school. Andrick is the top of the class and was more than willing to show his competition the ropes," she offered me kindly

"Well, as kind as your offer is, I have a five mile run, 300 pushups and 300 crunches to finish before class starts," I smirked at the look on all their faces except my fathers

"Me being her mentor means that I am in charge of that Belikov. It is not so that you can interfere with my training techniques!" I giggled at her reaction. That is until I saw my father letting his temper lash out.

"What I do with my daughter is none of your concern," he said no more, but this time my temper flared and I spoke up.

"Do you know why we left Russia? I bet you think you know it all, Hathaway. I bet you think 'Oh, poor me, Dmitri Belikov broke my heart, boo hoo.' But I know all about who Andrick's father is and the fact that he's your son. It's obvious in your mannerisms. I know all about how you're stuck here protecting the last Dragonmir Princess because she refuses to leave her precious little family. I _know_ you think my father wasted his time raising me while you left your son to be raised by the Academy, _just like your mother_!" I was breathing heavy, the hate I felt for this woman I had just met coursed through my veins.

She made my father hate me, call me immature, and make me do a suicide work out. She had been given a chance when he left and she hates him for it, and she hates me just because I am something she could never have given him.

"You do your research Belikov, I'll give you that, but next time you go to insult my intelligence of your mommy situation, I'll give you something to scream about!" Our glares met each other's, but then I realized she was no longer glaring at me.

"Now, Angela, you have a mission to complete," his voice was a dangerous venomous whisper but for the first time today it wasn't directed at me.


	3. Running

**Shout outs to:**

**bitemebcbd13**

**Mariah Goode**

**BloodlustedInk**

**sunfiresoftball**

**VAMPGIRlDIMITRIE**

**xXPyromania**

**And to Sachi, the girl using the whips to get me to update quickly.**

Chapter 3

The running was nothing; honestly, it was something you get use to growing up around Dad's training techniques. If you get caught in a mall without a silver stake with your Moroi, you run. _They come first. _

I knew the rest of the year here would be hell. I had single handedly pissed of the legendary Rosemarie Hathaway a woman who in most circles was respected, but in mine she was nothing more than an ungrateful little dhampir who messed with the wrong novice.

I realized I was running awful close to the Moroi dorms but didn't realize until it was too late that I was tripping over something taller than me.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Dragomir. You must be the new student everyone's talking about Angela, right?" her kindness astounded me as I stuttered when I saw her up close.

"You're Lissa's eldest daughter?" My eyes widened I had already made a fatal flaw, "I… I mean Princess…"

"Yes she is my mother, but I like being called Izzy. What are you doing up so early?" she was curious and it was getting on my nerves so my smart ass side took over.

"I'm obviously running…though I don't understand why you're up so late I've been up since dawn" I smirked as she wouldn't truly understand the human world like I did.

I saw her face harden as she looked at me again, "Being a smart ass will get you no where!" she rebuked and walked away.

I heard footsteps behind me and a breath on my back as I turned to punch it was caught in the open hand of a god.

"Little Belikov, you should know better than to let your guard down," he lowered my fist and looked down into my furious gaze, "Beautiful eyes" he murmured causing me to step back.

"Andrick, right? Look, I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help. I can do this on my own!" I glared pushing him away I started running again I know I had passed the five mile mark over an hour ago but it seemed ridiculous to stop when I still had so much anger ready to lash out at dad or worse Guardian Hathaway.

"Listen Angela," he paused as he kept up with me, "I know what it's like having a hard ass guardian for a parent," he touched my cheek while running and that caused me to blow.

"Didn't mommy teach you to never let anyone in!" I glared and ran away, this was a new habit, I couldn't face it anymore.

My father had abandoned me to touture with his ex-pupil which he had fallen in love with now my mentor, he had pretty much disowned me by calling me immature and telling me to refer to him as Guardian Belikov even though he's my father, AND he insulted my intelligence, kinda.

My mask was weaker than normal I'm not use to this situation. I have always been the girl no one comes near, the one they're afraid of; the one everyone expects to be top of the class.

Running helps, or it used to before it reminded me of the only person that mattered to me. Dad used to run the five miles with me pushing me to cut my times in half now since this Hathaway family has come into our already calm lives everything goes wrong.

Again I wasn't paying attention, my guard was down, and surprise surprise I run into yet another person. This time it's a rock a tall brown haired rock.


	4. Nicolo?

**A/N: You guys have no idea how much your reviews have helped me keep going. I have a **_**Twilight**_** Fanfic I put up that didn't get much attention so I stopped working on it after chap one but this... WOW. Without you guys I don't know where this would be. Shout outs to all the reviewers and all the people who fave'd me and put me on their alerts list.**

Chapter 4

I looked up gawking at the gorgeous rock in front of me. He was shirtless that alone made me appreciate the view, "Hi…i…um" I had never been speechless but this was worth it. I felt like a dwarf he must be about six five, even taller then dad.

"Sorry about that, I'm Nicolo, a transfer from the Italian Academy. I haven't seen you before," his accent was more than enough to make any normal girl swoon; turns out it made me swoon too. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I just came here from Russia today is my first day…" I tried to regain my composure, "I'm Angela," I refrained from telling my last name. Italian or not he would have heard of dad and I didn't wanna scare him away, "Are you running?" I was shocked not many dhampirs ran anymore but then again he wasn't American.

"Yes, actually, my new mentor suggested it. Though I have been running for years. Would you mind if I ran with you?" his request was sincere and though I've never done this before it seemed like a good idea to start making friends.

"Your new mentor is Dimitri Belikov?" I asked as I started jogging he didn't move I rolled my eyes and called to him, "Come on, slow poke" I can't believe I actually heard a laugh coming out past my normal serious lips.

"How did you know? Is he your mentor also?" he kept up and I could see he was forcing himself to slow down for me. That bothered me, so I sped up a little bit.

He seemed to like the fact that I was a challenge to understand when I ignored his question about my Dad. "Do you often run this much?" I could hear the exhaustion in his voice and realized we had run about 3 miles.

"Oh, I'm sorry usually I only run about five miles but today it seems I've done about nine. See, I yelled at Guardian Hathaway, my new mentor, and my father told me five mile run three hundred pushups and sit-ups," I said slowing down to a stop.

"Angela Roza Belikov, _where have you been_," the irritation was obvious in my father's voice

It was getting dark which meant it was almost time for my first classes and I had yet to do my other punishments.

"Nicolo, I see you have met my daughter. I'm shocked she hasn't beaten you up yet," he chuckled kindly.

I narrowed my eyes at my Dad and went for the perfect silent attack, or so I thought. It was a blur but somehow I had managed to hand on my back behind him, "Predictable Belikov!"

He nodded to Nicolo and they went on their way, but Nicolo looked back as if wanting to help me up. Getting up wasn't the hard part it; it was staying up. My legs felt like jelly and it was because of all the running I wasn't used to.

I wobbled my way to my room, which my father had told me of on the plane from Russia. I showered and changed into a pair of dark jeans and a tight fitting red tank top. I pulled my long chestnut hair into a high pony tail and did a little bit of my make up first came breakfast.

I walked into the mess hall, and immediately the whispers reached my ears. I began to observe my surroundings.

I saw the snobby Moroi, and the down-to-earth ones some sat with dhampirs. Others sat with more Moroi.

I sighed as I found an empty table. I wasn't as hungry as I thought I would be. I guess it's just the nerves.

So I sat down and observed some more. I was trying to avoid trouble, but of course it follows me. When I wasn't looking, Hathaway's son sat down at the table, then Nicolo sat down right next to me.

"Belikov! What the hell was that this morning running away like that?" his voice was harsh he was pissed but I knew if he wanted to fight he wouldn't win.

I was about to answer until I saw my dad walk in with none other than Guardian Hathaway herself. I stood up and began walking to them, "Good morning guardian Hathaway, guardian Belikov," I glared at them both and started walking away when he caught my arm.


	5. Two Headmistresses

**A/N : Sorry it took so long to update my BFF from NY came to visit for a week. I promise I'll be updating daily again Also I apologize for the lack of much in this chapter it's just a filler until I can add the action in the next chapter.**

Chapter 5

"Angela, what is your problem?" Dad's voice sounded hurt that I would embarrass him in such a manner.

"Nothing, I was just going to warm up for class," I said sarcastically as I pulled away harshly.

I knew it hurt him to look me in the eye; I was too much like her. A small frown covered my face as I thought of my mother once Moroi, now Strigoi; the reason I had to transfer. I'd gotten her green eyes, but my father's strength.

"Have you eaten?" Dad asked

I rolled my eyes as he dropped his non-caring attitude to make sure I wasn't gonna die.

"I'm not hungry," I glared at guardian Hathaway.

I know I didn't have a reason to hate her, except that I was jealous that she held a part of my father's heart that had never healed. I know he loves her, but refuses to show it. I know that he wishes she was my mother, but knows that it's impossible.

Sometimes, I even wish she was my mother, then again I would probably be related to that wanna be tough guy Andrick.

"You must've run ten miles today. You have to eat something you'll pass out…" his fatherly instinct always kicked in at all the wrong times.

I saw him debating whether to force me to eat or just let it go as nerves. I wasn't fat, no thanks to all the running, but I wasn't as skinny as all the Moroi girls are. I hated being I was the average Damphir girl with the curves all the Moroi boys wanted but didn't dare take.

"I will eat if I get hungry I have to go to class…" my voice drifted as I felt someone breathing down my neck and put a hand on my shoulder.

Out of instinct I flipped him over my shoulder and watched him land back to floor in front of me, only to realize to late that it was Nicolo.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" I was blushing, something I had thought I couldn't do, but my face felt hot as flames.

"Wow…sign me up for your mentor!" he chuckled getting up and rubbing his backside.

"You already are" I giggled and then my eyes widened at the sound that passed my lips.

There is no way I'm getting like this he's another dhampir for heaven's sake!

"See you in class," I said getting out of there as fast as I could.

Classes went by way to fast for my taste about half way through my third period class _Weight Training and Conditioning _I was regretting skipping breakfast. I had flown through _Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques _beating all the opponents that the older guardians were throwing at me.

Until they threw Andrick at me. Due to my lack of food, I was done for. Hoping he wouldn't hand me my ass I went easy, but he took it as teasing and handed me my ass anyway. For the first time in years I was in pain. My muscles were burning like hot pokers on bear skin, I would have been more hopeful if I wasn't training again after dinner.

"Looks like the all powerful Mini Belikov isn't all powerful!" he was taunting me and it was getting on my nerves something snapped mentally and I punched him in the nose.

It was a low blow, but I knew he wasn't going to stop the teasing till I set some ground rules. For the first time in a long time I got sent to see the headmistress for doing something against the rules. Not only had I punched the son of the famous Guardian Hathaway, I had also broken his nose.

"Next time you want to insult me wait till we're sparing," I turned and marched myself to Headmistress Kirova's office.

Of course I figured they wouldn't involve my father for such a small offense, but it turns out my old headmistress had warned them of my temper and attitude because both my father and mentor were standing at the door waiting for me.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in, Belikov?" his voice was back to the professional uncaring asshole I had grown to know at the old Academy.

His voice would have frozen over hell and it was all directed at me.

"Actually, the little asshole deserved everything I gave him. Not only did he deserve it, but he deserves much more for trying to make it look like he could beat me if I was full strength and relaxed!" I smirked opening the door to the office only to find my old headmistress talking to Kirova.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me this long…I've been very busy planning my wedding. Now that I have more time I will start updating again I hope I haven't lost you all =( enjoy!

"Perfect Belikov we were just talking about you. Please sit we have much to discuss"

"And you would think you would let old feelings Die…" I could hear my stomach screaming at me for food and I knew I couldn't move anymore but I would not COULD not back down. "Further more he deserved it…" I sat down as If nothing was wrong but I could feel the angry glares all directed at me.

"Not only did you hit another student after sparing you also disrespected your mentor and other guardians. You will be given EXTRA sessions with Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov. Double lessons. In the morning you will train with Guardian Belikov then in the afternoon after you've eaten you will report to Guardian Hathaway. Any questions?"

Plenty like what side of the bed did you wake up on? But deffinitly not going to ask bec-

"Shouldn't she also get community service!?!? SHE BROKE Novice Hathaway's Nose!" I heard Guardian Hathaway sneak in.

"Like I said he deserved it. I was taking it easy as I was about to pass out and he thought I was taunting him and handed me my ass THEN he proceeded to be unsportsman like and rub it in my face. If anything I'd do it again!" Oh please are you serious he must be such a mama's boy. I stood up and started walking out without being dismissed I had enough of this bullshit I was out. "I'm out. I'm returning to Russia!" I snapped pushing open the doors.

"You will do no such thing I-"

"You what mister high and mighty I'm not your father here only when its freaking convenient to me! I am returning to Russia to complete my training and then I am going to visit Grandmama. If you don't like it then disown me I'm done with your secrets. You may be my father but here you act like a stuck up famous Guardian as you did back at the old Academy. I hate you!" I slammed the door behind me as I felt the tears running down my face. I kept walking with my head held high but as I reached the steps I tripped and fell landing on my knees in front of the exit of the academy.

"Ange-"I could hear the pause in his voice as he ran to help me up he could see the tears in my eyes and knew I wasn't physically hurt only mentally, "Hey let's get you out of here before someone comes and sees." My angel he was protecting me.

"Nicolo you shou-"

He literally picked me up and began taking me out the doors to sit near the old church it was so sweet of him to protect me but this wasn't me what was I doing this isn't suppose to be like this…. "Nicolo thank you but….this isn't me I'm not weak."

"No on-"


	7. Chapter 7

"I say she is. Nicolo go back to your dorm immediately this is none of your concern!" His voice cut through the air like a knife that stabbed me in the heart. My own father the famous kick ass guardian Dimitri Belikov though I Angela Roza Belikov was weak.

"This is my concern. You have no right to treat her li-"

"Now Nicolo I swear if you do not start walking now you will regret it at your training session in the morning!"

"Nicolo….go I'm okay nothing he will say will make this worse," I looked at him with eyes I didn't even know I possessed as I stood up and stared the man who made me in the face.

"If you need me Ang I'm here" I could hear the sadness in his voice the hesitation and it made me smile before I put on my mask. The mask I dispised the mask that made me wish I could just walk away from this life and be normal.

"Good Bye Novice!" My father added with a hint of aggression as Nicolo walked away from us, "That was unexcepta-" He didn't even have a chance to finish his statement before I punched him in the face.

"If you wanna show me how you feel and you wanna say how disappointed you are in me then spare with me!" I continued to hide all emotion as I attempted to sweep him. We were fist and fist and due to his now broken nose I had a bit of an advantage but soon due to my lack of height and weight he over powered me and pinned me down.

"Angela what is your problem!?! I know you've hate attitude problems in the past but what is this? This sudden anger against your new mentor and your fellow novices is this some kind of late teenage rebellion!" His voice was calm but angry as he pulled me up and stared me in the eyes.

"My problem is you" my words were firm they gave no emotion no nothing I would not give him the pleasure of seeing me break. "You brought me here because of her. Because you still love her. You didn't care that my mother was searching to kill your only child. All you cared about was being with Guardian Hathaway. I was safe in Russia I was safe at the Academy" my words were meant to sting like a knife in a old wound. "I hate you Dimitri Belikov and I ho-"

"Guardian Belikov there was a breach in Security. A blonde Strigoi was spotted at the edge of the forest. She was calling for Novice Belikov…." The man paused and looked at the scene in front of him I smirked as I walked away.

Over my shoulder I made sure he could hear my words, "Russia was safer now the lives of the Moroi at this Academy will be on your hands."

"Ang are you okay?"

It surprised me how much his voice made me feel so much better. After the shit day I had I was more then ready to just sleep but I knew something was up. "Nic is there anyway you could possibly…sneak in?" I asked quietly as we walked back to my dorm, "I need to shower first but I really don't wanna get left alone tonight" I smiled as I kissed him on the cheek and entered my dorm. Soon it felt as though an eternity has passed when I heard the crash at the window. The sun was rising so the threat of my mother was the farthest thing from my mind, but what I saw just made everything worse. "What the hell are you doing here Hathaway!?" I had half the mind to push him out the window. I had heard stories of his father but I never thought he would be a trouble maker with a bad ass guardian as a mother.

"What you'd rather I be Nicolo! That unworthy Damphir? I have a royal father doesn't that make you wa-"

"What is he doing here?"


	8. Enlightenments

"Breaking and Entering," I snapped angrily. "Nicolo, I'm sorry about him he's just pissed that I think he's not worth my time" I smirked my fist balling into perfect fists, "If you don't want me to REBREAK your nose you'll get the hell out of my room Hathaway!"

"You think I'm going to let you threaten me and get away with it? You think your father reputation can protect you if you continue to break all the rules. You'll end up as a blood whore back in your beloved Russia as breeding stock!" I swore I could see him smile at the prospect of his only competition being forbidden from becoming a guardian.

"You litt-"

"Novice Hathaway, Novice Botichino, HALLWAY NOW!"

Her voice was furious. Have I pushed him to far this time? No he's the one who's the cause of this he forced me to move here against my will. I will not let him go this time I'm done being the picture perfect daughter. Maybe this is some late teenage rebellion but it's high time my voice be heard. "Nic did nothing but come and try and help me."

"Is he or is he NOT in your room a female Damphirs room?" he said in a dangerous calm that told me not to push or I'd have more punishment then I already have.

"Bu-"

"Angela, I'm sure I can handle a few extra sessions. Besides we both know and understand that I didn't break and enter therefore if you believe I'm innocent and I believe I am innocent then I am in fact innocent."

"Bold words from a transfer student with a flawless record," I could hear the smirk in my fathers voice the hint that he wanted to destroy anyone who thought they could coddle me. Making me untouchable and keeping away distractions.

"An unfair accusation will not flaw my chances of getting a good placement after graduation. After all you said it my record is flawless I've been top of my class since the beginning. You chose me to be transferred here therefore you won't want the only reason you were allowed to come here to be kicked out. Got it Comrade?"

I felt myself stifle a laugh. He hates that name. "Hallway boys," awe why did she had to rain on my oh so happy parade, "Hathaway my office now" I smirked as Andrick lowered his head in shame but his anger could be felt from the hallway. This year would be a fun one indeed.

"Guardian Belikov there has been a…development with the blonde. She has left a message written in blood…for you. I advise that you quickly go and get to it. Your daughter is safe here in the dorms. As long as she doesn't plan to jump out the window, is that understood Novice Belikov. Seems she's in my old room doesn't it" she said the last part to herself and it made me snort. I would have to look up her records; it would be amusing to see how much I'm like the woman I'm destined to hate.

"Yes father don't want more blood to be on your hands do you?" I said in a sickly sweet voice. Everyone left as I turned my back on my father. I knew he moved me because he was afraid I'd hear the rumors, what he didn't know till just now was that I already knew everything. I knew my mother was pregnant with his second child and I knew he chose to ignore the threat on her life to visit me. I also knew my mother made a choice to be what she is because she wanted to see me one last time. The sad realization that I might have to kill my own mother…

"Angela?"

"What do you want father?" I hadn't realized he was still behind me. It seemed he was at a loss for words when I turned around.

"You knew?"

"I know everything Dimitri Belikov," I said coldly. I may not have gotten along with my mother or fit into her perfect life, but she was still my mother and she still visited me more often than my father. "I know she was pregnant and I know the baby was yours. I know she made a choice and I know that I hate you"


	9. realizations

A/N: Sorry about the long absence of updating. I've been super busy with college and taking 7 classes starting on the 11th doesn't sound like it'll be slowing down. I got kinda a beta. I realize now that I was making it far too difficult to decipher who was who when they were talking so now I've tried to make it more readable. If you find anything else that would help let me know. Reviews=LOVE and I'm surprised how many this has gotten this is the only fan fic I've ever given more then 2 chapters. And I'll keep updating as long as ya'll keep reading. As for if this is gonna be andrickXangela or nicoloXangela I don't know. At first I was dead set for no romance but with the son of playboy running around in your head it's sure to happen=) Thank you again and enjoy chapter 9!!!!

The atmosphere in the room was tense. As I turned around away from the man I'd just insulted the man I'd been pretending to be unaffected by for months even though I knew everything, the man I'd grown to love and adore as a father and mentor I felt the tears forming and threatening to show my weakness. I knew it had pushed him too far. Telling him I hated him, but it's true. Dimitri Belikov is the reason my mother is dead. The reason the monster has taken her place. I hate him with everything that I am because I love my father. I used to be his little princess no matter how much time he did or did not spend with me. I knew my mother would come seeing red, looking to take his blood for the torment he caused her, to cause him pain. And she knew I was the only way to make him suffer. I was his prodigy the person he had spent so much of his precious time coaching, perfecting. He was creating me in his likeness. He was a Russian God here and he wanted me to be just like him, but that made me a weakness. I knew he was struggling to speak to me unable to comprehend how I knew everything, but I wasn't about to scream at him again. Letting it all out had helped, but it had also ruined everything I had worked so hard to maintain. "Dad I-"

I could feel him struggling to say his words, I had finally messed up, "Angela how is it possible for you to be this person one minute and…" and he froze the great Dimitri Belikov was at a loss for words, he was weakened, human. "I think it would be best for you to get some rest" and there was his mask. That stupid mask that cost me everything I wanted. Gone was Dad and back was Dimitri Belikov amazing bad ass guardian who taught me to punch then ask questions. Gone was my father and back was my mentor two different personalities both fighting for dominance in a situation out of their control.

"Fine, get out!" I snapped I'm tired of his mood swings. I'm tired of one minute he's Russian God and next minute he's daddy. I'm tired of him treating me like a child. Refusing to tell me what happened making me scream it out. I'm pretty sure the rumors would fly by morning and I'm pretty sure I could pack everything and be out of here faster than lightning if I wanted, but for now I'd stay. I'd stay to watch him struggle for control. I was told he was like this before he left. That the Dimitri Belikov this academy knew had to fight for his control. The man they knew was in love with a student, a student who had the potential to be greater than him. But look where she ended up. Hundreds of marks but nothing to show for it except a son who is too much like his playboy man whore father, and a position at the place she hated most. She was going to be great, but she gave it up. She chased the man who left her behind.

His voice was stern and I knew what was coming "You're not leaving" there was that commanding do what I tell you or else moment my father loved to flaunt. Seriously he continues and I'll leave just to piss him off.

"Whatever oh so great bad ass Guardian Belikov," this sarcasm will get me nowhere but it's fun to watch him squirm even though I can't see him I know he's just itching to challenge my response but when I finally am ready to face him again the tears finally invisible to the naked eye. I hear the door slam on his way out. "Chicken" I murmur as I crawl into bed. The morning threatens to bring more drama and this just seems to be the tip of the proverbial iceberg.


	10. Chapter 10 and AN

AN/ I can either continue Angela Roza Belikov as is. Or I can restart it with similar characters but with the events of Spirt Bound happening and with flashbacks of what I think'll happen in last sacrifice. If it's continuing as is this is a taste of the next chapter. If not I already have ideas I'm typing up and if you want both then I'll venture to do both. I have about two months of nothing to do.

"_You're not leaving," His voice echoed in my nightmares. The blood red eyes of my mother chased me as I ran through the forest surrounding the academy. "You're not worthy to be a guardian. A guardian doesn't need a guardian. You're just some washed up show off who is afraid of her own shadow!" _

_No….No….C'mon wake up Angela. Snap out of this. None of it's true. Mommy. _"MOM!" I felt the sweat dripping down my forehead and my loud panting and pulled my knees to my chest. "Stupid dream." I pushed my covers off and sat up slowly with my body protesting to go back to sleep. It was midnight by academy standards, but in the human world it would be lunch time. The thought of running away and into the human world ran through my head again, but I knew better. He'd find me, if only just to brag that I wasn't the guardian he thought he was training when I made top of my class. At least I'd be away from the drama that seems to pursue my family like bees to honey. I digress. Running away would solve nothing.

_Knock. Knock._ "Everything okay in there?"

Great the dorm matron heard my scream. What's next the entire Guardian team? "Yes. Just a nightmare" I called getting out of bed silently. Being on of the few female guardians allowed me my own room as well as my own bathroom. So waking up after a nightmare like the one that just jolted me into my miserable life means I can wash it right off and try to get back to sleep before five rolls around. Doubtful that I'd be fully alert after the night I've had but it was worth a shot.


	11. Revelations

Up to face the day. My life is a nightmare and my nightmares are living hell. What's happening to me? Everything _used_ to be perfect. Mom and Dad were the best parents anyone could ask for. What changed?

_Snap out of it Belikov! _ But how? I miss Russia. I miss _MY_ academy. I didn't need to act out to get noticed there. "Mommy, I wish you were here." My voice sounds weak and it hurts me. I miss Sunday morning service with my family, even if they had to force me out of bed, but if there is a God he's forgotten me.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

The monotonous beeping accosting my ears controls my body like a mindless robot.

Up.

Shower.

Dress.

Jog to the Gym.

This is going to be one hell of a week.

"Belikov, You're late!"

Late? My mental clock knows something's off. I'm never late, and if I am it's on purpose. I know I'm fifteen minutes early, which is something I had planned. I know I got up at five and took exactly a thirty minute shower. Then five minutes to pull my hair up and dress, which leaves twenty five minutes. Ten of those minutes was used to jog to the gym. Logically, it is impossible for me to be late. "I'm not late."

"It is five forty five, Novice Belikov. I expected you here no later then five-thirty." Her voice echoed steadily against the walls.

"My paper word said six. I have arrived fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. If you wanted me here at five thirty you should have properly informed me." I recognized my cool tone as a form of talking back, but honestly my energy and lack of interest made no move to correct it. "Let me guess. Laps" That sarcasm which just weeks ago my father would have answered with a witty reply fell flat on this tough crowd.

"No. I do not believe that we began on the right foot. And while I have no interest in becoming chummy with my mentors daughter. I believe it is in both of our best interests that I get to know you. Before any more rouge punches get thrown." Deep down she must have been biting her tongue because her entire speech screamed compassion.

"Who I am will _never_ be important, Guardian Hathaway. 'They come first' I am here to become a guardian. Actually, I am here to learn from the _best._ The honesty of the matter is that as long as there is a threat against my family I will be a liability to any moroi I'm assigned to. Therefore, the likelihood of being matched to any moroi after graduation in three months is slim to none." I had chanted that speech so many times these last weeks it fightend me that it could soon become a very boring reality. The idea of sitting at a desk while my classmates did the job I was trained for really made me want to punch a wall.

"Novice Belikov, is being a Guardian what you really want?"

Is she really asking me that ridiculous question. Does she think I want to become a bloodwhore. "Excuse me?"

"When I was seventeen I killed my first Strigoi. I was sent to councling and the moroi counselor asked me that same question. I said, very sarcastically I might add, what other choice do I have. Or something to that effect. I had the last Dragomir to protect. But answer me this. All this angerand resentment that your showing our father. Is it because he cared enough to get you well trained. Or is it because you think he failed Tasha?"

Is this not the same woman who had the temper of a bull? "I love my father, Guardian Hathaway."

"Then why, exactly, have you acted like a child throwing a temper tantrum since you arrived?"

She was making a decent point. Mom never taught me to act like this. And well dad always had up his guardian mask. "I apologize." Then again I don't owe this woman anything. She's my father's ex-student/lover.

"I'm not the one who you need to apologize to. Also, I believe that pairing with you with a moroi at the younger campus might help your drive."

"A younger moroi?" What is she thinking? I'm a danger to everyone _including_ myself.


End file.
